Constant and True
by Isabella Swan-Mikaelson
Summary: When the ad that Emma places on the internet is answered, she doesn't know how well connected both Charlie and Bella Swan are to the town of StoryBrooke, Maine. What happens when a mysterious girl that goes by the name of Lorna Castor comes to town and she knows both Emma and Bella, what happens when that girl also happens to be the daughter of the town's most feared and untrusted?


**Once Upon a New Moon**

**Summary:**** When the ad that Emma Swan posted on the internet was answered – she didn't know how connected both Charlie and Bella Swan was to the small, quiet town of StoryBrooke, Maine. What happens when the Cullens come looking for Bella when she somehow disappeared from Alice's line of sight? What does a man with a strange but yet unforgettable laugh have to with Bella moving there?**

….

Chapter One: Once Upon a New Moon

_Forbidden Forest, Camelot_

King Arthur Charles Pendragon, or Charlie to his closest friends, was riding through the forbidden forest just beyond his Kingdom's walls; flaked by his loyal childhood friend, Lord Maurice Fench, a few liable guards, good huntsmen and their bloodhounds. They were on the hunt for a White stag that Maurice had stated he seen on one of his many hunts, so here the large hunting party made their way to the last location of the animal – unknown what was really awaiting them.

When the King neared the place where the Stag was last seen, he immediately came to a stop when before him was a woman, dressed head to toe in black was waiting for them – a woman that all of Fairy-tale land and Camelot knew all too well.

"Regina." Arthur hissed, as he drew his sword and pointed it directly at the witch Queen. "What are you doing here, _witch_?"

Regina gave him one of her evil smirks, as the King removed himself from his horse followed shortly by that of Maurice and the guards; she was cloaked in purple smoke – not taking the chance for Regina to get away, Arthur ran sword raised but blindly into the smoke only to run into nothing.

Evil laughter was heard along with yell of surprise, the King turned to see most of his men fallen from their horses dead on the ground or were just been slaughtered by Regina's men and to the King's surprise – he witnessed as Maurice finished killing the Kings bodyguard.

"What's the meaning of this, Maurice?" Arthur demanded. "What is the meaning behind this treason?"

"Treason?" Maurice hissed, as he pointed his blood covered sword to Arthur. "I do not see this as treason – I see this as getting what was once was mine!"

"Yours? What did I take that was yours?"

"_Everything_!" Maurice hissed again. "The love of a mother, the protection of a father, the throne, the Kingdom and the girl – Gwen. She was mine before you took her away, I was to marry her but you swooped in and took her as your Queen."

"Gwen," Arthur replied, eyes wide. "All of this was for _Guinevere_?"

"That and the Kingdom of Camelot – just think the last of the Pendragons die on a _hunt_ while my bloodline begins." Maurice smirks, as Regina laughs along with him. "All I needed to do was form a deal with Regina and here we are today."

"And that deal was?"

"I take you away to a place where there is no _happy ever after_ and Maurice will sign a treaty combining our two Kingdoms together." Regina states – smirking as Arthur was backed up against a tree, his eyes was scanning over the dead bodies of his loyal followers.

"The people of Camelot will never let this go through," Arthur replied, smugly. "They will follow there one and true King – Me."

"Then they will be put to death." Maurice states, shrugging his shoulders. "Less mouths to feed."

"You will kill innocent people to see this through?" Arthur asked, making Maurice eyes narrowed. "What happened to my friend?"

"He died." Maurice replies, as he turns his back on Arthur then looks to Regina. "I do believe you can do the rest? I need to get back to comfort a grieving Queen."

Arthur watches in horror as Maurice rides of on his horse, leaving the King to deal with the witch Queen and her men, alone. He reacts by killing two of the nearest knights, and then gets knocked in the back of the head, the King falls to the ground – darkness comes over him as the faint laughter of Regina was the only thing he heard.

….

_Forks, Washington State_

_**Bella Swan finds herself in the middle of her and Edward's meadow – tears filled her eyes as she comes face to face with a shadowy form of her ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen.**_

"_**I'm coming with you!" Bella snaps to him, trying to move forwards but her legs felt like lead – they wouldn't even budge.**_

"_**Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward replied, making Bella's heart stop.**_

"_**You**_**... **_**You don't want me?" Bella replies, as the feeling of fainting came back to her again.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Well this changes things," Bella replies, trying to stop the tears from falling. "A lot."**_

_**Edward then disappears from her view, she looks frantically around for him but someone else caught her attention as she looked at a woman – a woman she hadn't seen before – she was dressed head to toe in black, her skin was pale as milk, her hair was black as a raven's wing, her lips were red as crimson – she had the evil look about her.**_

"_**Who… Who are you?" Bella demanded, wanting to know if this woman was the reason behind Edward's disappearance from her dream.**_

"_**Someone who doesn't like **_**happy ever afters**_**." The woman replies, before laughing and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.**_

"_**What does that mean?" Bella yells, running through the lavender covered meadow, stopping every now and then when strange laughter was heard. "Who's there?"**_

"_**Did you think you could escape me, dearie?" a man's voice called out from the darkness.**_

_**Bella fell to her knees, covering her ears with her hands as she just wanted the voices to stop.**_

"_**Belle… Come back to me."**_

"_**Bella!"**_

"_**Belle!"**_

Bella wakes up suddenly, her forehead was covered with pasty sweat – this was the second time that strange man with the yellow eyes and the unforgettable laughter showed up in her dreams. She had a small feeling she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't place her finger on it, Bella shook away the feeling as she looked around her nearly empty room.

Maybe it was something to do to with moving? Charlie had accepted a job offer from another small town outside of Boston – some strange town by the name of StoryBrooke that she didn't even remember being there in the first place.

But here she was, sitting on top of her bed – looking around her room that had boxes upon boxes stacked on top of each other, she knew that their moving wasn't a dream. Charlie wanted her to start anew, to get away from the heartbreak that Edward and Jacob both left her in.

Bella was going to make the most of it.

_StoryBrooke, Maine_

_***Flashback***_

_**Emma Swan was done with everything that Regina was doing to her, her friends and the town – she needed that ad that she placed on the internet – something that the bitch of a Mayor didn't know she did – answered soon.**_

_**As she logged onto the computer, her small but silent prayer was answered; her ad was answered.**_

_**She open's the person's application and very surprised to see who actually had applied for it; Charlie Swan; the very same man that took her in a few years ago, after she got out of prison. She stayed with Charlie for ten months and met Bella when she came to visit him in the summer. Even though she left, after ten months of staying with Charlie, who taught her all she knows about law enforcement. He never adopted her, but Emma took **_**Swan**_** as her last name because he was the closest thing to a parent that she has ever known. She stays in touch with Charlie and also Bella, the both girl are not extremely close, they both sort of have a habit blocking their emotions, but they do like each other and respect each other. A small smile comes across her face as she is happy that he'll be coming to StoryBrooke but she was happier about the fact that she finally has someone whom she knows Regina will not be able to intimidate.**_

_**However, curiosity gotten the better of her as to why he took the job, given that in Forks he was the Chief of Police, and she's wonders why he would want to take a smaller paying job.**_

_**With a quick phone call to the man she sees as a father, Charlie informs her of what had happened since she left Forks, all those years ago. He has saved enough money to retire now, but he likes working – particularly in law enforcement – he also tells her about the Bella's first boyfriend did a real heart-break number on her, along with the fact of her best friend also leaving her.**_

_**And that pushed him to make a new start.**_

That's where Emma found herself repeating for the hundredth time – or it felt like she was repeating it a hundred times – to both Henry and Mary Margaret about the Swan family, how Charlie took her in once she was free from prison and showed her the ropes in Law Enforcement.

"I'm picking them up in an hour," Emma answered Henry's unasked question. "And no, you're not coming with me – I don't Regina breathing down my neck again."

"But-…" Henry started

"No buts, kid." Emma added, as she walked towards the door and pulled her blonde locks into a ponytail. "Besides, with their entire luggage – there won't be any room."

Emma glanced once at Mary Margaret, who was putting the last finishing touches on the cake she made to welcome the new residents of StoryBrooke.

"I'll need help in gathering everyone for the small party." Mary Margaret piped up, smiling sweetly to the little boy. "You could help me."

"Fine."

Emma mouthed quick _thanks_ before dashing out door; but before she could even open the driver's side door of her yellow bug, Regina Mills the Mayor of StoryBrooke and Henry's adopted mother pulled beside her.

"Going somewhere, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes, before opening the door and hopped inside. "Yes, in fact I am – got a problem with that?"

Regina's dark eyes narrowed, but before the brunette haired woman could even mutter an insult towards Emma, the engine started.

"Henry's upstairs with Mary Margaret." Emma added before rolling up the window and driving away.

Regina watched with a small, satisfied smirk as Emma drove towards the borderline between StoryBrooke and Boston.

Finally, she gotten rid of that annoying, rude blonde woman from her and Henry's life – everything would be able to go back to the way they were before Emma drove into town.

Little did she know that Emma would be returning, but she wouldn't be returning alone.

….  
_Boston Airport, Boston_

Emma watched in slight impatience as the red coloured flight number of the plane that both Charlie and Bella were on made its way slowly down the board, she breathed with a small relief as the flight number was announced that just arrived.

She waited a few for minutes, before seeing the aging form of Charlie Swan; who smiled as she made his way over to him. Emma's eyes scanned for Bella's but, she couldn't see the young brunette girl; confusion was plastered on her face.

"Bella's just getting her luggage." Charlie answered her small confusion. "There she is now."

Emma turned to face Bella, her eyes widen at the state of the poor, young teenaged girl – she also felt sorry for Charlie as well.

Bella looked far worst then what Charlie described, as the shell of Bella Swan made her way over to them, Emma had a sudden feeling of protecting Bella like as if she was a sister.

"Bella, do you remember Emma?"

"Yeah, I do." Bella replied, her voice was soft, cracked and dry. "Hi, Emma."

"Hey Bella."

The feeling of wanting to protect and comforting Bella didn't go away, until Emma watched the brunette girl fall asleep at the back of the car.

"My roommate, Mary Margaret has organized a small welcoming party for you and Bella," Emma said to Charlie. "She's there now with Henry."

"They didn't need to do that, Emma."

"Nonsense Charlie – you're family."

From the back seat, Bella was tossing and turning, as she was again pulled into a dream of Edward walking away from her but this time the laughing man – who Bella nicknamed Mr Creepy – was standing right beside her.

"_**Who was that?"**_

"_**Just an old woman selling flowers." He replied, as he walked slowly into the room.**_

_**Bella nodded, not really believing him until the man then reveals a Topaz coloured rose from behind his back.**_

"_**Here."**_

"_**Oh, it's beautiful." Bella replied, looking back at the man.**_

"_**It's for you," He replied, smiling. "If you'll **_**have**_** it."**_

"_**Why, thank you." Bella says as she reaches for the rose, smiling as she did so – she then gives him a small curtsey – she suddenly realises that she was in a blue and white dress – while the man laughs and returns her kind gesture with a bow.**_

_**Bella then twirls the rose in her hands as she goes and reaches for a small, vase that'll fit the rose in.**_

Bella woke up with a slight gasp as the car came to a direct stop, her hands suddenly went flying to the strange, golden locket she wore around her neck – something neither Renee, Charlie or herself could even remember where she got it from or who even gave it to her – that wasn't the strangest thing – the locket, no matter how hard she tried, just wouldn't open for Bella.

"Welcome to StoryBrooke," Emma muttered, as she helped them with the luggage. "I know that it is not Forks but…."

"It's perfect." Bella spoke softly, earning to amused looks from both Charlie and Emma.

"Well, I had made sure that you get an apartment closest to me, you're just two doors down from mine."

"Well that's great," Charlie replied, as he followed Emma with Bella close behind him. "At least we won't be completely lost."

The three of them walked into the new apartment that was now the Swan's family new living arrangements, they all were instantly thrown into a small, welcoming party.

Bella noticed that a small, young boy around the age of ten or eleven came forwards – she smiled as she seen some traits of Emma in him – he was shortly followed by two dark haired women.

One woman, from where Bella stood was an inch taller than she was, snowy white skin, dark, warm, brown eyes and short black hair – she slightly reminded Bella of Alice Cullen – but the woman's beauty would put Rosalie's to shame. She couldn't help but notice that there were some familiar traits that Emma, Henry and the woman shared.

The same shape nose.

The warm, inviting eyes.

The other woman, was also tall – but she on the other hand had dark, brunette hair with red streaks; she had a friendly smile – which Bella returned – upon her face.

"Charlie, Bella." Emma as she started to introduce them. "This is my roommate, Mary Margaret, my friend Ruby and my son, Henry."

Bella couldn't shake the feeling that she knew Ruby and Mary Margaret from somewhere – she didn't know where though.

Instantly, she clicked with them all – Ruby's taste of fashion would make Alice drive crazy – which kind of made Bella upset to think of the people that left her.

From where he stood, Charlie watched as Bella chatted amongst the residents of StoryBrooke, she wasn't the shy, bubbling girl that stayed in Forks.

"She's adapting well." Emma spoke, as she too watched Bella laugh at something that Archie said. "You know, if Bella needs anyone to talk to – I know we haven't been close – but I'm here and so is Mary Margaret."

"Thanks Emma," Charlie replied, as he took another sip from his beer bottle that David handed him. "For everything."

"No, _thank you_ for answering my ad."

"So?" Charlie said, as he got down to business. "What is the first order of business?"

"Introducing you to all of StoryBrooke," Emma said, as she stood up. "And to the _Mayor_ – Regina."

"Sounds like you don't like her much."

"She's a downright pain in my butt." Emma replied, truthfully.

"Why?"

"She's the Mayor of StoryBrooke." Emma explained, and then noticed Charlie's confused face. "And Henry's adopted _mother_."

…

_Somewhere in America_

Carlisle Cullen walked through the door that lead to the garage, just as he was about to set his medical bag down in his study, that was closest to the garage – Alice Cullen, followed shortly by the family apart from Edward – he looked at them, confused.

"We have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Carlisle replied, looking towards Esme, his wife and the mother of the Cullen family who shrugged as her golden eyes darted over to Alice, who looked as if she could cry.

"Bella… Her future-?"

"Didn't Edward clearly state that we shouldn't meddle in her life anymore?" Rosalie huffed, as she flicked a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Why should we bother at all?"

"Her future _disappeared_! Not only that – so did _Charlie's_!" Alice snapped, making Rosalie roll her eyes in annoyance. "They met a blonde woman, at lease I think she was blonde – she was all fuzzy… I couldn't see her properly and then bam! Bella and Charlie both disappeared from my sight!"

"Okay, go back through everything…"

***Flashback***

**Alice Cullen was busy arranging the flowers that stood on top of the cabinet in the hallway, she was going against Edward's instructions on peering into Bella's future; she watched as Charlie announce to Bella that they were leaving Forks, which Bella agreed. She watched as both Bella and Charlie packed up their small, two bedroom house into a countless amount of cardboard boxes – marking them for where they should go. Alice then watched as they boarded the plane and landed in Boston – she watched with slight annoyance and worry as a tall, fuzzy vision of a blonde woman greeted them both; she couldn't quite hear the woman's voice. It was as if someone shoved boxful tissues into her ears as soon as the woman started speaking; she only heard the woman's name – Emma.**

**Alice watched with annoyance as Charlie, Bella and the unknown woman hopped into an ancient looking, yellow bug that had seen better days.**

**As soon as they reached the borderline crossing over into the small town, known as StoryBrooke – they completely disappeared.**

***Flashback ends***

…

_StoryBrooke, Maine_

The morning came around too quickly for Emma's liking, she was just about to cover her head with one of the pillows but before she could do that; the door knocked and both Mary Margaret's and Henry's voices came to her attention. Emma glanced at the time on the small alarm clock she had on her bedside table, groaned in annoyance as she sat up just as Henry comes bursting into her room blabbing on about something that she couldn't understand.

"…Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_!"

"What?" Emma muttered, looking up into the deep, brown eyes of her son. "Who's Belle?"

"Bella of course!"

Emma's eyebrows rose as Bella's name escaped from Henry's mouth, Mary Margret; who was standing in the doorway, quickly came in and sat on the edge of Emma's bed just as soon as Henry pulled out his Fairy-tale book – the same book that Mary Margret gave him.

"Kid, why are you so convinced that Bella's Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_?" Emma asked, as another yawn came and she stretched her arms above her head.

"Well," Henry stated, biting down on the laugh that was about to escape from his lips as he watched Emma try to fully wake herself up. "Her name for one thing, it stands for _Beautiful_ in Italian."

"She certainly fits her name," Mary Margret added, earning a nod from Emma – who yawned again. "She is quite beautiful, but she looked very sad last night."

"And her father's name is Charlie."

"What does that have anything to with it?" Emma asked, looking back at Henry.

"Well, Belle's father in the book is Charlie, which also makes him King Arthur, and..." Henry starts, making Emma's eyes widen.

"Whoa, whoa… Hold on a minute… King Arthur? As in Camelot's King Arthur?" Emma replies as Henry nods. "How is Charlie, _King Arthur_?"

"King Arthur was named after his father, while his father was alive Arthur went by his middle name – Charles or 'Charlie' to his closest friends to prevent any confusion within the Kingdom." Henry explains, as Emma rubbed her eyes and rolled them at the same time.

"Of course, heaven forbid there is anything more confusing than your theory that Charlie Swan, the same Charlie Swan that showed me the ropes in Law Enforcement is actually King bloody Arthur of Camelot." Emma quickly blurted out.

Mary Margret and Emma both looked towards each other in slight confusion – that was not the same fairy-tale that they heard. "Anyway, when his father died, Charlie took on the more formal title of his birth name, Arthur, and became king. Shortly after, he married Guinevere, who was Snow White's aunt."

"Snow White and Belle are cousins?" Mary Margret asked, earning a nod from Henry, who was flipping through the pages of the book – trying to locate a good picture of Belle.

"Yes, but they're more like sisters. Especially since Snow lost her mother very young, Belle and her became very close, until her father married the Evil Queen. So, Gwen and Arthur were living their Happily Ever After when Arthur is betrayed by his best friend, Maurice, who hands Arthur over as a prisoner to the Evil Queen."

"Um, where does Bella – I mean _Belle_ come into all of this?"

"My thoughts exactly." Emma added.

"Well, you see, when Arthur was taken prisoner, his wife, Gwen, had just learned that she was with child. She was going to tell him, but never got the chance. She ends up marrying him..."

"What? Why?" Emma replies, shaking her head. "He doesn't sound exactly like Prince Charming, why would she marry him?"

"Well, you see. Gwen never really liked Maurice, who was secretly in love with her. She suspected that he was in league with the Evil Queen when her husband mysteriously "died" while out hunting. She knew of the Queen's power and feared for her unborn child, as well as the people of Camelot. So, she quickly married him to avoid any trouble, and convinced him that the child she was carrying was really his. When she gives birth to Belle, the Blue Fairy comes to place a blessing on the child, and Gwen told her the truth of Belle's parentage." Henry explains, as he stops on the picture of Belle holding the Beast's hand before leaving her Kingdom. "Maurice overheard and spent the next 18 years planning on a way to get rid of the child and have his own with Gwen and place that child on the throne. However, Gwen died of a fever a few nights later. Maurice got his ultimate vengeance when The Beast made a deal with him to save his kingdom, which was under attack by Ogre's, by handing over Belle as the price for peace."

"That…" Emma muttered, shaking her head. "Is one, _totally_ messed up story."

"If Bella is Beauty," Mary Margret asked, earning Emma's and Henry's attention. "Than what happened between her and the Beast?"

"Belle was the Beast's caretaker of his castle for months, during that time they both fell secretly in love with each other." Henry explained, as both Emma and Mary Margret were hooked onto the story. "When on an errand for the Beast, Belle is told by the Evil Queen about the kiss of True Love, when Belle kisses the Beast – he thinks it's nothing more than a trick played by her and the Evil Queen, he then pushes her away and sends her back to Camelot"

"What kind of love story is that?!" Emma muttered, shaking her head. "For that girl to go through all of that and then end up getting pushed away because of a kiss."

"Why would he think a kiss is a trick?" Mary Margret asked, curious as to know why.

"He couldn't believe that someone as lovely, innocent and beautiful as Belle could ever _love_ something like him and immediately assumed that it was a trick."

"That's so sad."

"That's not even the worst bit."

"It gets worst?"

Henry just nods as he continues with his explanation on Belle's history. "Yeah, when Belle returns to Camelot, she learns the truth about her true father, her mother, and what Maurice has done and he tortures her, driving her into madness until she throws herself from the highest tower of the castle. Shortly after, the Evil Queen delivers the news to the Beast and he realizes that he does love her and that if he hadn't turned her away then, they she would still be alive."

A tense moment of silence went throughout Emma's room, which then glanced at the clock again and quickly got to her feet – which made both Henry and Mary Margret jump.

"I need to collect Charlie, introduce him to the town…" Emma stated, then she looked back at Henry. "You, kid, need to go to school – I don't need Regina on my back about you skipping school _again_."

"That was one _time_!"

"One time that Regina won't let me _forget_."

….

Emma gives Bella directions of the town, known locations – mainly Granny's dinner and the Police station in case she goes and gets herself lost.

Charlie watches from his mirror as Bella heads over to the dinner to start her exploration of the town from there, Emma pulls into the Police Station's car-park and then she grunted in annoyance; before Charlie could even ask her what the problem was Emma was out of the car just as a sleek, well looked after, silver Mercedes pulled up beside them.

From where Charlie sat in the front-passenger seat, the driver of the Mercedes was a dark haired woman, who once she stepped out of the car was well dressed.

"Sheriff Swan, since you're here" The woman replied, her tone was dark, cold and full of authority. "I need to talk to you."

"Sorry Regina, not today." Emma muttered. "I'm busy."

"In doing what _exactly_ – sitting down and waiting for something to happen?"

"No, I'm showing around my new _Deputy_."

"Deputy?" Regina asked darkly, annoyed. "What Deputy? Why wasn't I aware of this?"

Regina's attention suddenly focused in on the person sitting in the passenger seat, the passenger's door opened up and a man climbed out; from his back Regina knew he meant business, she quickly glanced at Emma who had a slight, sly smile on her face.

"Regina, this here is my new, Deputy Sheriff." Emma said, in a snarky tone – making Regina look at Emma in annoyance. "Charlie Swan."

The man, Charlie, turned around to face Regina – who was frozen on the spot as if she seen a ghost – this man was exactly the person she thought wouldn't turn up in StoryBrooke – but yet, here he was.

"Please to meet you," Regina said, as soon as she found her voice and shook Charlie's hand. "I'm Regina Mills, the mayor of StoryBrooke."

"Charlie Swan."

Emma, seeing the small, slightly evil smirk creep on Regina's face, quickly got Charlie's attention and ushered him into the Police station, knowing that the dark haired and eyed Mayor was watching them very closely.

To close for Emma's liking.

…

Bella was completely and utterly lost, the map that the waitress, Ruby, gave her was gone – blown away by the wind that had suddenly came and went – she was walking around trying to remember the way back to Grannie's dinner. Bella turned around a corner, breathed with slight relief as she came to where she started, the Town's square.

She didn't want to go back to Grannie's dinner just yet – she still wanted to explore the town a little bit – she heard the jiggle of a shop's bell, looking towards the source of the noise, Bella watched a short, older looking gentleman with a cane limp into one of the many shops behind her; she looked towards the shop's name, a Pawn shop – well she might as well start her adventure there.

Not knowing why she wanted to start right there, Bella hesitates outside the shop not before opening the door, hearing the small jiggle of the bell as a small smile came to her face.

_StoryBrooke, Maine, Boston_

Mr Gold twirled the delicate, china teacup between his fingers as he walked into the back of his small, treasured filled shop; sooner or later the residents of StoryBrooke would come in search of their belongings and will seek either revenge or answers to their unasked questions.

He placed the teacup on the soft, plush pillow that was upon his desk as the memories of the brunette, brown eyed beauty went through his mind, he sighed as he was a fool back then to believe that someone as innocent, sweet and kind as Belle could fall in love with something as dark, evil and heartless as himself.

Gold quickly gripped the edges of his desk, he wouldn't let the tears fall… he couldn't. A dark, cold snarl escaped from his throat as the dark and evil laughter of both Regina and King Maurice rang through his ears as the image of Belle throwing herself from the tower window replayed within his mind. He yelled in frustration, throwing the papers that scattered across his desk onto the floor and it that moment of pure agony, anger and complete frustration – Mr Gold started to attack the glass cabinet, smashing anything and everything in his path.

Before he could do further damage to the cabinet, as if it sent out a small, quiet signal for help to the outside world; the shop doorbell jiggled as someone came into the shop, he could hear the footsteps walking around the shop and it suddenly stopped; Gold rolled his eyes, expecting it to be Regina- the witch bitch Queen but Mayor of StoryBrooke.

Was she expecting to make another deal after the stunt she pulled with Moe French, he wasn't that _stupid_.

Taking a deep breath, Mr Gold walked out of his office; his eyes scanned the shop for any sign of Regina- when he seen no sign of her, he then turned curious as to who was in fact in his shop.

Walking closer to the counter, a small smile came upon his face as he seen a petty tall, skinny figure of an unknown long, dark brunette haired girl who's back was facing him – he then noticed that she was looking at the teapot set that was across from the shop's counter, Mr Gold stopped to lean on his cane.

"Can I help you there, dearie?"

…

Bella walks into the Pawn shop, smiling as she took in the sight of it; she walks in between the aisles until she came to the shop's counter, she was about to take a look at the books that were displayed but the teapot set that was sitting upon the cupboard across from the counter got her attention quickly. Bella then picked up one of the teacups, she couldn't help but get the feeling that they belonged to her; she then was brought into a slight daydream.

"_**You will serve me my meals and you will clean the dark castle." Mr Creepy's voice ordered, as Bella felt herself nod.**_

"_**I… I understand." Bella replied, she then noticed that she was dressed in a gown made of the finest silk, it felt like it was nothing but a second skin to her.**_

"_**You'll dust collection and launder my clothing." He adds on top of her chore list, as Bella nods while she is pouring him a cup of teacup, in the teacup she held. "You'll fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel."**_

"_**Got it." Bella replied, nodding as she picks up the teacup and heads towards him.**_

"_**Oh!" He says as if he remembered something else to add. "And you will skin the children I hunt for their **_**pelts**_**."**_

_**Bella instantly drops the teacup, gasping as she looks towards Mr Creepy as if she didn't expect to do that; he then gave his annoying but adorable laugh, which she looked at him in confusion.**_

"_**That one was a quip." He mutters, staring at her, smiling at her shocked face. "Not serious."**_

_**Bella then gives a small laugh before muttering "Right," then looks down at the ground, picking up the fragile now chipped teacup. "Oh… Oh my, I'm so sorry – but it's chipped, you… You hardly see it."**_

"_**Well, it's just a cup."**_

_**Bella then smiles at him while decides to bring the tray closer to him, she then starts to pour him a new cup of tea into another teacup.**_

"Can I help you there, dearie?"

Bella was brought out of her slight daydream as her body instantly froze at the sound of the man's voice – he sounded exactly like Mr Creepy from her dreams – how can that be possible?

Her grip then slackened on the teacup, as they both watched it fall to the ground, breaking into two separate halves, Bella bent down to pick up the broken pieces.

"I'm so sorry," She spoke as she turned around to face the man. "It's… It's broken, if you have some superglue, I'm shall I can fix it so no one would hardly know the damage."

The man then picked up the broken pieces but when his eyes landed onto Bella, he dropped the already broken teacup, shattering it into tiny pieces; Bella quickly jumped away from the counter as she felt a little awkward about the man, who came out from behind the counter – reaching out to touch her as if to see if she was real or not.

"Belle?" He whispered as he pulled her into a tight but loving embrace, somehow Bella couldn't help but feel as if she belonged in this odd man's arms – she just met the guy and she already thinks she belongs to him?

"Um, no." Bella replied, as she removed herself from him putting at least an arm's length between them. "My name's not Belle its Bella, Bella Swan."

The weird man gave her a small, sweet yet sad smile – Bella's eyebrows knitted together in both curiosity and confusion. "This might sound a little weird," Bella adds, making the man this time arch an eyebrow. "But I can't help the feeling that I know you from somewhere."

"It gets like that," He replies smiling, as he holds out his hand for Bella to shake. "I'm Mr Gold."

Bella shook the man's hand, nodded at his reply but she couldn't help herself from that feeling that there was more behind then what he was telling her, her brown eyes scanned the shop and then they finally landed back onto the counter where the broken pieces of the teacup laid.

"Again," Bella sighs, wondering how much just that little teacup cost. "I'm very sorry about the teacup, I'll pay for it."

Mr Gold just waved her offer away, shrugging. "It's just a cup."

Bella froze again, looking into the dark eyes of Mr Gold; who was looking back at her with slight confusion or was that mockery?

"Do I honestly know you?" Bella demanded as she folding her arms across her chest with her body tensed.

"No, you don't." Gold replied, with a small sigh. "But you will… In due time"

Once again Bella's eyebrows knitted together in confusion or pure curiosity, who was this man? Why could she be so comfortable with him?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know," Mr Gold said as he leaned up against the counter, changing the subject abruptly. "You never did answer my question before."

"And you're avoiding mine," Bella taunted, not back down but when she knew she wasn't getting an answer from him anytime soon – she sighed and relaxed a little. "Are you quite sure you don't want me to pay for the broken teacup?"

"Yes, dearie," Mr Gold replied, as he patted her hand gently. "I'm sure."

"At least let do something in return," Bella protested "Anything."

"Anything?"

Bella nodded, then waited – she was sure she could see the wheels turn inside his mind – he then looked at her and smiled.

"Tell you what," Mr Gold replied, smiling as he leaned towards Bella. "You don't have to pay for the damaged teacup, I _won't_ allow it – but you can make up for it by being the caretaker of my shop."

"Wait," Bella replied, looking confused. "You're… You're giving me a job?"

"Yes, if you'll have it."

"But why?" Bella muttered as her eyes widen with curiosity "I mean, how can you know that I'm trustworthy with your shop?"

"Let's just say, I have a way of knowing who to trust and who to stay away from."

Bella nodded, she stood there for a few minutes going through the pros and cons of taking Mr Gold's offer of becoming his shop's caretaker.

"You got yourself a deal, Mr Gold."

"Excellent," Mr Gold smiled as he lightly clapped his hands together. "You can start now."

Later that night, after Mr Gold showed her the ropes of the old cash register and every little detailed importance of his shop, Bella noticed that she had an extra bounce in her step.

Well, Charlie did want her to start over didn't he? And what better way to rewrite a new chapter in her life than getting a new job?

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, Bella almost walked into the back of Charlie; who must've came back from his first day on the job, Emma was not too far in front – opening her apartment's door.

"You look chipper." Charlie said

"I do?"

"Yes," Emma added, ushering the Swan family into the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret. "Now, spill it."

Mary Margaret came out from the kitchen, handing Charlie a beer before sitting down at one of the armchairs opposite Bella, as she replied. "I got myself a job."

"That's great!" Charlie replied, hugging her. "Where is it at?"

"Mr Gold's Pawn shop," Bella replied, looking at Charlie. "I'm his caretaker."

The Swan family failed to notice the look that both Emma and Mary Margaret shared with each other; they were thinking the same thing.

What game was Mr Gold playing now?


End file.
